For the Love of One Shots
by stacey218
Summary: One shots by stacey218. Mostly Jake/Bella but there will be a few exceptions. Full list of warnings at the start of each One Shot.
1. Incandescence

**A/N: **Entry for the Summer in La Push contest on Jacob Black n Pack. This one shot was greatly inspired by the song Don't Quit! Not Quite! By HeyHiHello. This is a Jake/Bella story and is set before Twilight and is nice a fluffy :D. Some of the details are wrong but that's just the way I roll. If you have any suggestions to for any one shots you think would be great or would like to see happen, leave a comment :)

Oh and I own nothing. Not the lyrics or Twilight or any of the characters. But if SM wants to lend me Jake for the weekend I won't complain.

* * *

><p><em>The temperature seldom rises<br>Past that wintry thermometer line  
>Now I'm tempted to travel to your state<br>Just to steal some sunshine  
>But if ever you come back with me<br>And turn my gray skies a bright blue  
>I'd feel right at home to hold your hand<br>And chase the clouds with you_

Don't Quit! Not Quite! – HeyHiHello (.com/watch?v=fvqjyRNy2Wc)

* * *

><p><strong>Incandescence<strong>

I sat on the front porch with my chin on his hands. Rachael and Rebecca were laughing and screaming but I couldn't see them, they were hidden by the trees. I glared at the thick rain. I didn't know how Rach and Beck could stand being out in the rain, it was so cold. I zipped up my puffy black jacket.

I could hear Mom banging around inside. Mom was smart, she had the oven on and the whole house was warming up. But it still wasn't hot. This was supposed to be summer vacation but the sun wasn't even out. I hadn't seen the sun in weeks. And it was so cold, why did they even call it summer vacation?

I couldn't remember it being hot, ever. I leaned forward to look at the sky again, hoping for a glimpse of blue. But all I could see was dark grey clouds and big fat raindrops. I sighed and my breath misted a little. Summer in La Push sucked.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the postcard I had been carrying around for ages. It had arrived months ago, just a little bit after my tenth birthday. It was bent and dirty now but that was ok. I could still see the shiny picture of the deep orange desert, purple hills and clear blue sky. There was even a cactus like in the cowboy films my Dad loved. Phoenix looked hot. Bella lived in Phoenix and she said it was always hot there.

I wanted to go to that desert in summer, I wanted to feel the heat instead of the cold and rain and snow that was always in La Push. I would wear shorts and a t shirt outside, which I could never do here. It would be wonderful. I turned the postcard over and read the familiar messy writing.

_Dear Jake,_

Happy Birthday! I have a special present for you. Mom said I can come to Forks for two weeks this summer. We can go to the rock pools and the beach. I miss you lots.

Love Bella.

Bella was Charlie's daughter and even though I had never told her I thought she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Even prettier than the girls in my class I think. Rach and Beck knew that and they always teased me about it. They teased me about having Bella's postcard as well. Sisters were mean.

I heard the heavy stomping of my Dad's boots and turned as the front door squeaked open. Dad was limping a lot now. Mom had bought him a walking stick but if Mom wasn't looking Dad wouldn't use it. His long hair was pulled back and he crossed the porch and sat on the step next to me. Dad set down his tackle box on his lap and zipped up his jacket.

"Are your sisters still out in that?" he asked me, opening the box and sorting through all of the shiny hooks.

"Yeah they are crazy," I said, folding Bella's postcard and putting it back into my pocket. I zipped up the pocket too so I wouldn't lose it.

"I'll kill them, I told them to get inside ten minutes ago," Dad grumbled, closing the tackle box shut with a snap.

"They are girls Dad. Girls don't listen," I told him as if it wasn't plainly obvious. Everyone knew girls never listened. Well most girls anyways. Bella always listened to me.

"Too right son. Why are you so down in the dumps? I thought Quil was coming over?" Dad asked while stretching out his right leg. That was the bad one, the one that Mom always had to prop up on one of the dining table's chairs when Dad sat down on the couch.

"Nah. We were going to go to the beach but it's raining," I explained dejectedly, holding my hand out and watching cold drops of water splash onto my skin. I hated the rain.

"You'll be waiting awhile to go then if you're hoping for the rain to stop," Dad chuckled, nudging me with his elbow. He fished the silver keys out of his pocket. I could see his breath as well as mine now.

"I know," I sighed, leaning my chin back on my now wet hand. It never stopped raining here. I wanted it to be sunny and warm like in Bella's postcard. Maybe the sun would come out tomorrow for long enough to dry the ground out so I could walk outside without slipping over in the mud. But looking at the sky now made that seem unlikely.

"Guess who just got here Jake?" Dad asked with a smile on his face. I turned away from the stormy sky, wiping my still wet hand on my pants.

"Its not Aunt Nora is it?" I groaned. Aunt Nora was ancient and blind as a bat. She always had bad breath and made me put her slippers on for her each morning when she stayed with us. Her toenails were really ugly and yellow.

"No not your Aunt Nora," Dad laughed, his eyes going all crinkly "Charlie picked up Bella from the airport yesterday." Bella was back? I felt a huge rush of excitement and a big grin broke out on my face.

"Can we go see her today?" I asked excitedly jumping up to my feet. I stumbled a little in my wet sneakers. Dad caught hold of my arm before I tumbled down the steps and into the mud. Bella was my best friend since forever. She used to stay in Forks all the time with her Dad. When she had told me she had to move away to Phoenix with her Mom two years ago I had stayed in my room for three days because I didn't want Rach and Beck to pick on me if they thought I was sad that she was leaving. I was sad and they did pick on me though.

"They are going to come around tonight for dinner. If the rain decides to stop we may even have a bonfire," Dad told me, standing up with a groan. _Fat chance of that_, I thought, glancing back at the heavy rain again. Dad rubbed at his knee before reaching behind a wooden chair on the porch and grabbing his long fishing pole. I though Dad was just as crazy and Rach and Beck for going fishing in the rain.

"Cant we go see them now?" I pleaded, passing dad his tackle box. I hadn't seen Bella since Christmas and I missed her. Bella didn't talk much but she always listened to me. She never teased me like Rachael and Rebecca no matter what I said. She was my best friend.

"Charlie and I are going fishing but Bella will come over tonight Jake," Dad promised me gently. I sighed and scuffed my toes against the wooden porch.

"Fine," I mumbled. Dad chuckled and rumpled my hair before heading down the steps.

"I'm going to find those girls and send them in. You be good for your Mom while I'm gone ok Jake?" I nodded and watched dad limp slowly to the old red pickup truck. Rach and Beck dashed out of the trees and toward the house, covered in mud and leaves. Dad yelled after them to take their shoes off before going inside whilst climbing into the truck.

"Hey Jake missing your girlfriend?" Rebecca teased as she kicked her dirty sneakers off.

"Shut up Beck," I growled frowning at them.

"Oh little Jakey is in love!" Rachael giggled, darting out of the way as I picked up one of her shoes and chucked it at her. It sailed past her and thumped into the red wall, leaving a big dirty stain next to the front door. Sisters were mean _and_annoying.

"Shut up! Bella is not my girlfriend," I yelled at them but it just made them laugh at me more. They started singing together, dancing out of the way of a second flying sneaker. I picked up a third shoe.

"Jake and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

"Girls, don't tease your brother," Mom yelled from the kitchen, cutting them off. Rachael stuck her tongue out at me as the twins disappeared inside. I dropped the muddy shoe onto the porch and sat back down on the top step, just out of reach of the rain. Bella was not my girlfriend, she was my best friend who just so happened to be a girl. There was a difference...right?

Dad was already gone and I stared out at the soaking wet front yard. I couldn't wait for this evening; even if Rach and Beck were going to tease me for it. I hadn't seen Bella in months and that's just far too long to go without seeing your best friend who was a girl but not your girlfriend. I think.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" I asked again, following Mom out the backdoor. The rain <em>had<em>stopped and a small bonfire was burning in the middle of a little circle of chairs.

"About thirty seconds more than when you last asked Jacob," Mom sighed, setting down a big jug of fruit juice on the fold out table. Dad was supposed to be home by now with Charlie and Bella. He was taking forever.

"Yeah but what time is that?" I asked again pushing the heavy stack of plates onto the table next to the jug.

"Its six thirty Jake," Mom told me as we headed back into the house. It was still warm from the oven being on. I watched Mom pull a big dish of lasagna out of the oven and set it on the kitchen work top. I paced impatiently around the kitchen, shooting glances at the clock every time I passed it. It was still six thirty, how was that possible?

Mom was busy fixing dinner and I had no idea where the twins were so I slipped out of the room and into my bedroom unnoticed. I turned on the lamp by my bed and dropped onto my hands and knees reaching under my bed a pulled an old shoe box out. I opened it and rummaged through the torn baseball cards and spare coins until I found the little white box at the bottom.

I had done extra chores for weeks and saved up all of my allowance to buy this. Bella's birthday was in a few months and I knew I wouldn't see her so I wanted to give her something while she was here. I pulled the lid off the box and pushed the pink tissue paper out of the way.

The silver necklace was shiny and the small heart pendant that was attached wasn't even the size of my thumb. It had cost me eighteen dollars and ninety five cents to get this which was roughly three car washes, two hours of sorting fishing hooks and helping Mom clean out the garage. But it was worth it. I hoped Bella would like it.

I carefully wrapped the pink tissue paper around the necklace and put the lid back on. I would give it to Bella tonight when she got here. I switched it for the postcard that was still in my pocket. I propped the postcard up in its usual place, leaning against my lamp, facing my bed. I always left it like that so when I woke up to cloudy skies out of my window on the left I knew the sun was there on my right. I left my room and wandered out to the kitchen. It was empty but I could hear voices from the back yard. I dashed outside eagerly.

Charlie and Dad were laughing; Dad's foot was resting on one of the chairs. Rach and Beck had reappeared and where helping Mom with cups and stuff. They had changed out of their muddy clothes and their hair was braided. I glanced around and found Bella sitting on the far side of the bonfire with a big blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her face bright and yellow in the fire light.

I tripped down the steps and made my way around the bonfire as fast as I could without slipping over in the mud. My best-friend-who-was-a-girl-but-not-my-girlfriend-I-think was sitting on one of the big white logs Dad and Harry had hauled up from the beach.

"Hi Bella!" I greeted her. Bella smiled up at me and it was such a sunny smile that it didn't matter that I hadn't seen the real sun in weeks. Bella was a good replacement.

"Hey Jake," she replied. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Bella hugged me back. As my best friend of course, not my girlfriend. Friends hugged each other right?

"Oh look at the love birds," Beck squealed loudly in my ear. I jerked away from Bella and shot daggers at my sister.

"Go away Rebecca," I scowled. Beck pinched my arm before running off. I wish I had brothers instead. You were allowed to hit brothers. I glanced back at Bella. She was watching Rebecca make her way back over to Mom and Dad, her face still full of sunlight even with a frown.

"Does she always do that?" she asked looking back at me.

"Pick on me? Yeah but that's what sisters do," I told her with a nod, slipping my hand into my pocket. I ran my fingers over the white box nervously.

"I wish I had a sister," Bella sighed, picking at the blanket with her fingernails. They were painted purple.

"You are lucky you don't. Sisters are evil," I assured her, "I want a brother."

"Maybe you will have some one day," Bella said turning her face away from the fire to look at me. She seemed all lit up and bright like she was glowing next to the fire. Bella had always been pretty to me but now she was even more so with the light of the fire making her look even brighter and sunnier than usual. I swallowed nervously.

"I got you a present Bells," I said cautiously, pulling the little white box out into the light.

"What for?" she asked, her frown back in place. Bella didn't like presents and I could never figure out why. Birthdays and Christmases were the best because you got presents. Bella was pretty and warm but sometimes she was a little strange too.

"Your birthday," I explained, pushing the box into her hand.

"But my birthday isn't for ages yet," Bella said shaking her head. The fire light caught the red in her hair when she shook it.

"I know but I wanted to give it to you now," I insisted. I waited nervously as she slowly pulled the lid off the box and brushed the pink paper out of the way. Bella's frown disappeared as she pulled the necklace out of the box.

"Thank you Jake. It's really pretty," Bella turned to me, her smile back on her face.

"You like it?" I asked her eagerly, leaning closer to her and she put the empty box into her pocket.

"Yep," she said with a smile, pulling it over her head, "I'll wear it all the time. Does it look nice?"

I nodded as she fixed the heart so it was in the middle of the chain. The silver necklace was even more shiny and sparkly in the firelight. Bella reached behind her and grabbed a little pot and pushed it into my hands.

"I got you a present too Jake," she told me, looking just as nervous as I had been before. It was a little cactus in a pot. The pot had been painted a bright orange and blue and I turned it around and realized it was the desert. It was perfect.

"Thanks Bells. It's like your postcard," I grinned and traced the painted sand with a fingertip. The sand at first beach was never orange like that. It was always just a dull grey and wet in between the stones.

"I painted the pot myself," Bella said proudly.

"It's great," I assured her, placing the cactus plant on the log next to me. I shivered in the wind and Bella slipped her hand out of the blanket and grabbed a hold of mine. Her hand was warm and her fingers felt nice against mine.

"Hey Bells what is the desert like? Is there cactuses everywhere like on TV?" I asked her, looking down at her fingers touching mine. She was so much paler than me; her fingers seemed to shine in the darkness around us.

"In some places," she murmured. I shivered in the wind and she shuffled closer to me, the blanket brushing my shoulder now. Her hand in mine was hot, burning my cool skin.

"Can you tell me about it?" I asked her. Bella looked at me funny before opening the blankets and wrapping one side around me. I huddled closer to her, our fingers still joined. I heard a snicker and looked over the fire. Rachael and Rebecca were making loud kissing noises at me. I glared at them. I was cold and Bella was just trying to help. Best friends did that sort of stuff. Embry had given me a pair of his shorts when I had gotten them dirty the last time I was at his house and that was the same thing wasn't it?

"Don't worry about them," Bella told me as we huddled closer. The wind was freezing and stung my face. I was so close to her I could see the bonfire reflected in her eyes. It made them shine. I held my side of the blanket closed and I felt much warmer. I didn't know how much of that was because of the blanket, the fire or Bella though.

"The desert is big Jake, you have no idea how big it is," Bella whispered to me leaning in so close I could feel her breath on my face, "It's like it goes on forever and the sky is huge. And really blue. Much more blue than it ever is here."

"And is it hot?" I asked her closing my eyes.

"Yes, but at night its cold, colder than here. But during the day it's very hot," Bella continued and I let myself imagine we were standing in the desert from the postcard. We were both wearing shorts and t shirts.

"What's the heat like?" I whispered not wanting to talk too loud in case the blue sky in my mind disappeared. Bella turned to me in the desert, her hair all red and brown and playing in the wind.

"It's everywhere. The sun burns your skin and heats up everything. And the ground gets so hot too it feels like the heat is coming down from the sun and up from the sand at the same time. But it's like its inside you too. Like you are breathing it in," Bella continued her voice just a quiet as mine had been. In my mind she was smiling at me and the bright sunlight was everywhere.

"The shadows are really long and seem to stretch out until you can't see them anymore. There are no trees or birds just sand and wind," she whispered and I opened my eyes, the desert disappearing as I did. Bella was glowing in the fire light. She could make my world hot just by talking. Bella was flushed and full of light. Bella was summer. She even smelt like warmth to me.

"I want to go there one day. Summers here are cold and wet," I told her. Bella giggled at me, pushing her long hair off her face. It made the heart around her neck sparkle and swing.

"I like coming here for summer. Sometimes it's too hot in Phoenix. The cold is nice too you know," she countered, wrapping the blanket around her shoulder a little tighter. We were sitting so close our knees were touching.

"You're nuts. Summers are supposed to be warm and sunny like on the TV," I explained with a frown.

"Maybe one day you can come to visit me for summer," Bella suggested. I felt my heart jump. I had never thought about staying with Bella for summer. There would be no annoying sisters or cold or rain. But there would be lots of beaches and sunshine and Bella. I grinned at her and could see my refection in her big eyes.

"That would be awesome," I sighed happily before coming to a realisation, "But how would I get there? I don't think Mom and Dad would let me go."

"I can hide you in my suitcase," she suggested thoughtfully.

"What about the x-ray scanner at the airport?" I asked shaking my head.

"Oh yeah," Bella sighed. She bit her lip her brows coming together in the same way they always did whenever she over thought something.

"I don't think I'll ever get a real summer," I mumbled. The momentary leap of hope had disappeared. I would always have cold, gloomy summers.

"Well then we will just have to do it here," Bella said with a shrug. That didn't make sense. Couldn't she feel how cold and wet it was here?

"But it's not hot here," I said slowly, not understanding what she meant.

"Yes it is its just different to the desert. This blanket is warm and the food is hot and makes you warm inside. And the fire can be our sun," she said wrapping a skinny arm around my shoulders. I held the blanket shut for us so the frigid wind wouldn't sneak its way in. Her skin was warm and I wasn't shivering anymore. If Bella was here for every summer in La Push it wouldn't be so bad. Bella was like my sun, she brought the desert heat with her.

"I don't know," I mumbled hesitantly. Bella shifted even closer to me in our cocoon of blankets, her arm still around my shoulder. She smelt like strawberries and heat.

"You just have to close your eyes and imagine that we are there and we will be. We can just pretend," she told me in a low voice.

"You think that will work?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yep you just have to try," she assured me and squeezed our still joined fingers. I squeezed them back. I closed my eyes again and pictured the desert from before. I could see the bright sand and endless sky and Bella was there with me just like before. I could feel the sun and her hand in mine. It was everywhere, the warmth from our desert. I opened my eyes and the heat stayed with me. I glanced at Bella and her eyes were still closed, a little smile on her face.

"Bella?" I whispered, nudging her with my shoulder.

"Yeah?" she whispered back opening her eyes too. She was so pretty, definitely prettier than the girls at school. But it was making me feel different than before. Even though she was my best friend but not my girlfriend maybe Bella with her smiles and sunshine would be my girlfriend one day. I squirmed nervously at that. But we were already holding hands and that wasn't a big deal. So maybe it would be no big deal if Bella was my girlfriend one day. But not today.

"Thanks," I told her and she smiled at me.

Bella turned her face toward the fire and it seemed to me that she drew the light of the bonfire into herself, making it seem like she was lit from within. She was right. I didn't have to go to Phoenix. For the first time in summer in La Push I was warm. Of course Bella could make me warm, Bella was my best-friend-who-was-a-girl-but-not-my-girlfriend-but-might-be-later and she knew how to fix everything. She made La Push summers hot.

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks even though the sky stayed grey and cloudy I wasn't cold like I had been before with Bella by my side. She always wore her necklace and her fingers would find mine when we would run down the beach in our jackets and rubber boots. When she left and the cold would creep back I would look over at her postcard and the little cactus that lived next to it and I would see the desert again, Bella right by my side.<p>

Years later Bella told me that I was like her own personal sun. I don't think she realised that if I was warm and sunny the only reason was because she had taught me how to be. I may have been Bella's sun then but she was my sun first.

I never did make it to Arizona but every year after that when Bella came to Forks for summer vacation she would always bring a little bit of the heat of the desert with her. Bella made summers warm and happy. She brought me sunshine in La Push. She lit up my rainy world and made it glow.

And I loved her for it.


	2. Animal Cruelty

**A/N: **My very first lemon lol. I'm losing my virginity. Inspired by the beautiful song I'm Your Puppet by Gregory and the Hawk which I had on repeat for almost two hours as I drove home. Set at the start of Breaking Dawn but without Jake running away with his tail between his legs. This is probably as unoriginal as it gets but I dunno I had to write it down. Again if you have an idea that you would like to see turned into a one shot let me know :)

My second entry for the Summer in La Push One Shot Contest. And thank you so much again to Tam who pre read this also and encouraged me to post it. I love you girl.

Oh a bit of a warning though. This is high on angst and more than a little rough. This is not the kind, nice Jake you know and love. You have been warned.

* * *

><p><em>I'm your puppet<br>I'll learn to love it  
>And I'll undress<br>If you need it  
>But please don't need it<br>If you need it  
>I'll scream out<br>__  
>Weave a secret<br>I will sweep it  
>Beneath the carpet<br>Where you'll keep it  
>How weak is that?<br>Wish I was worth it  
>To you<em>

I'm Your Puppet – Gregory and the Hawk (.com/watch?v=ZM4HMZU5oM8)

* * *

><p><strong>Animal Cruelty <strong>

Bella owned me. Standing in my garage, leaning against my car she looked broken, desperate. Her small smile was bittersweet. I knew I couldn't refuse her. And she knew it too. She played on that, and it made me despise her. But I loved her too, and I couldn't tell her no. I could never tell her no. At least not for long anyway.

"Please Jake," she whispered against my mouth her hands fluttering along the skin of my arms. It was almost like she was frightened to touch me. Her ring flashed in the low light coming from the half moon outside. I shook my head at her and her eyes sparkled in the darkness. Her breath didn't mist like it normally would, not with my heat there and the summer air between us.

"Jacob," she murmured and my heart ached. I burned for this girl, this fragile thing in front of me with her long dark hair and milk white skin. Bella owned me; she knew I could never say no. Even though I hated her I couldn't resist her either.

"You can't ask me this," I hissed under my breath. But she could, of course she could. It was so Bella. Her hands were more confident now, pressing harder into my skin, pulling my hands against my will onto her body. I grasped her hips and my whole body felt like it was aflame. This was so unfair, so cruel. I needed her as much as she claimed to need me.

Bella leaned back, sliding her backside onto the hood of my car. I watched her as she reached up and pulled the zipper down slowly. She wore nothing underneath. She had planned this. Anger, uncontrollable anger surged through my system. She wanted to use me and she didn't care if I knew it or not.

She reached out to me, her fingers hooking around the back of my neck, pulling me ever closer. Her lips were so close to mine now, her clean, warm _human_ scent assaulted my senses. _Bella, I hate you_. She licked her lips, pink tongue darting out and teasing me, pushing me to the brink.

"I need it," she said softly, her breath tickling the skin of my face. I closed my eyes and her fingers danced across my face now. _Too much, it's just too much_. Cool hands found their way under my shirt, pulling and prodding. Nails scratched at my skin. I opened my eyes.

"I need you Jake," she breathed the hoodie falling open a little bit more, a long sliver of white flesh shining in the darkness. My body shook as she went to part the fabric and my hands flew up stopping her. Her face crumpled with hurt and I didn't care.

"You are asking too much of me Bella," I ground out. She couldn't do this to me, use me like this and toss me away when she was done. She knew how I felt and she wanted to dangle a small part of that in front of me to touch but never hold. A tear slipped from her eyes and she took a deep breath.

"I need you just once, please Jacob," she begged and her face looked so heart broken now, so desperate. I felt myself caving. I could never fight her, I always gave into her. Her lips kissed the corner of my mouth and unlike her fingers they were warm. My hands gripped her tighter. I couldn't help it, I loved this girl. I turned my head and grazed her jaw with my lips gently. She gasped at the contact.

"I love you Jake," she murmured against my mouth. I froze. She did not say that to me, she did not taunt me with that just as I gave in. I glared at her, my vision turning red. The love I had felt for her just moments ago was over ridden by pain. How could she say that to me? How could she stomp on my heart like that? My hands shook as I gripped her wrists hard. Her words from earlier on whispered through my mind.

"_He wont do it, wont touch my until he changes me. Please Jacob, I need to know. I need to experience that before it happens. It has to be you. I need you. Please" she had told me on first beach where I had reluctantly agreed to meet her. She had broken my heart just weeks ago. I should have known it would have been trouble. Her hair went everywhere in the wind, her scent teasing me, urging me to agree with her. I had squashed that as hard as I could._

_I had turned away from her without replying, sand sticking to my bare feet as I made my way up the beach. She yelled out after me and I heard her stumble. I turned back to see her on her knees in the wet sand, her hands out in front of her, reaching out to me._

"_Please Jacob," she whispered. I couldn't stop myself. I helped her up, her cool skin sending gosebumps over mine. She wrapped slim arms around my waist, leaning into my chest. I could hear her heart beating and my throat stung with heat. This was just too much. I let her into my car, I took her home. The decision was already made and I hated her for it. And I hated myself too._

"_I need you," she had murmured, cool hands grasping at mine. I didn't twine our fingers together like she wanted. I need you more Bella, but you know that don't you, I thought. I looked down at her as I turned into my garage and killed the lights. Yeah she knew that. _

She needed me, fine she could have me. But it would be my way, and I wanted her to know just how much she had hurt me, broken me. I left her jaw and fisted a hand into her hair, tugging on it hard to expose her long pale neck. I leant down and traced my way along the skin there, nipping and sucking. I bit hard, bruising the skin there. It wouldn't last but at least I had branded her as mine in some small way. At least when she saw it in the mirror it would haunt her the same way she haunted my dreams.

I pulled the hoodie apart, pushing it down her shoulders as my mouth trailed south, more teeth than lips. Red marks were showing up on her skin like burns. The jacket flew across the room as I tossed it behind me. Bella clawed at me, trying to pull my shirt off my body but she was too short. I ripped it off and it joined her hoodie on the floor.

My hands were so dark against her skin, like shadows as I cupped a breast, rolling the nipple with more force than necessary between my finger tips. I watched her face as she gasped her whole body quivering as I leant down and pulled her other nipple into my mouth. I felt myself grow hard as I nibbled roughly on her nipple and a cry tore from her throat, cool fingers back in my hair, holding me there. I pulled away and she whimpered at the loss. Good, this wasn't about her pleasure, not anymore. Her hands snaked their way up my stomach but I pushed them away.

Her chest rose and fell quickly as she breathed hard, her cheeks stained red. I towered over her my gaze taking in her marked neck, her hard pink nipples dotted on pale flesh. I was straining against my cut offs now, even though I hated her, loved her. Her eyes never left my face. I trailed a hand up her arm. She reached out and grabbed the hand, brining it to her mouth. I jerked it away before her lips could touch my skin.

"No," I told her gruffly, reaching down and unsnapping the top button of her jeans. She pulled her self closer to me, her fingers on my face trying to pull me closer to her. She strained to close the gap between us, to place those soft pink lips on mine. I turned my face from her.

"Jacob, kiss me," she whimpered as I pulled the zipper down on her jeans. I could smell her, the essence of her. It filled the small garage and I bit my lip to stop the groan from escaping my lips. She smelt like heaven. My dick twitched uncomfortably in my pants.

"No," I told her again as I pulled hard on the sand caked denim, revealing milky thighs, "You don't get that. Not like this."

"Why?" she gasped as I attached myself to her nipple again grazing it with my teeth. I looked up her body at her and her eyes flickered with confusion.

"You've taken too much from me. You don't get to take that," I growled against her skin, my hands gripping her hips again. She didn't get to kiss me, to try and show me how much she didn't love me. I had had one kiss from her and she had kissed me back and I had felt that she loved me. But not enough. It was never enough. I wasn't experiencing that again. Not for her.

Her white cotton panties were glistening and I cupped her mound, pressing my heated hand into her. A strangled groan escaped her lips as I pushed between her folds, finding that hardened nub through the cotton. Her hips rocked against my touch.

"Jake please," she gasped as I pressed harder "Kiss me, please."

I circled that hard nub again as my mouth made its way up her marked neck. I traced her ear with my tongue and she shivered against me. I moved my hand from her centre and she reached out, trying to trap my hand against her. I pushed her knees apart roughly, pressing my hardened length against her. Her whole body shuddered. The heat of her most intimate place against me almost made me lose it. I took a deep breath, trying to control my racing heart. This was no where near over yet.

"No," I whispered against her ear, grinding myself against her through the fabric of my pants. Nails dug into my arms and her back arched off the hood of the car. Fingers scrambled at my pants but I grabbed a hold of them. I pulled back and as Bella opened her mouth to protest my fingers pushed aside her wet panties and without hesitation sunk into her. The groan that broke out from her lips was so loud it echoed in the small garage. She felt so slick, so hot and so tight. I forced another finger into her and her eyes bugged.

"Jake it's too much," she gasped as a third finger made its way in. She squirmed on my hand, her walls squeezing around them.

"I know," I told her coldly as I curled my fingers upward. Bella's eyes fluttered shut and her whole body trembled. I did it again and the moan that came out of her mouth sent shockwaves through me. Her panties tugged against my wrist so I grabbed them with my other hand and yanked hard, tearing them from her body. She positively vibrated at the sound of the ripping fabric.

My thumb traced up her folds as I tossed her ruined panties over my shoulder. I found that hard nodule again and circled it with the pad of my thumb. Her legs fell even wider apart as I thrust my fingers deep inside her, my thumb working that small spot. I pressed my straining dick against her knee, needing some kind of contact. She reached down and grabbed at my pants, her little hand grasping my dick through the thin cloth of my shorts. I grabbed her wrist as I curled my fingers upward again.

"Ja-Jake," she stuttered breathlessly and I slipped the cool hand down my pants. Her fingers searched desperately for a moment before latching onto me. I hissed between my teeth as she stroked me. She was hesitant at first but slowly her hand became firmer and more confident, her thumb swiveling over the tip of my dick every time she reached the top. I bucked my hips forward into her hand and saw the small smile on her lips. Her eyes were open, watching my every move. I realized my fingers had stilled and quickly rammed them back inside her, her breath catching in her throat.

Her hand on me was gripping me tighter now as her breathing came faster. I worked her clit harder watching her body tremble. Her moans filled the garage, her scent flooded my senses. She was leaning into my touch crying out my name like I had fantasized about for months. But I still hated her for making me do this. Her walls started to tremble and I knew this was it. Before she could fall right over the edge I pulled my fingers away from her, wiping her stickiness on her thigh.

"Jacob," she groaned in annoyance, her body straining to find my hand again. Her hand on my dick squeezed roughly and my hips bucked involuntarily. Her eyes opened slowly, her body still shaking from the denied release. I pulled at the draw string of my pants letting them slip down my legs. I kicked them off into a darkened corner of the garage.

Bella's hand was still on me, still pumping me. I closed my eyes and for a moment I let myself get lost in the sensation imagining that this was happening in any other situation than this one. But it wasn't. The harsh reality of that had my eyes snapping open and me peeling her fingers away from me.

I moved in between her legs again, hands trailing over smooth skin. There was fear on Bella's face again. _Love you; hate you, _my mind growled at her_._ I grabbed a hold of the back of her knees and pulled her roughly toward the edge of the hood. Her legs hitched themselves over my hips and I loved the feeling of her thighs wrapped around me. I tried to hate it but I couldn't. I grabbed under her ass, lifting it off the car so I could press myself against her centre. She reached out to me with pale hands but I ignored them.

"Kiss me Jake. I need you to kiss me," she begged me again. The growl rumbled in my chest as I let go of her body and she landed on the Rabbit with a thud. My arms snaked under her back, a hand at the back of her head, pulling her upright_. Hate you_. I smashed my mouth onto hers, forcing my way through her lips. Her hands were in my hair, pulling it, twisting it in those cold fingers. I hated her, I could never tell her no. I deepened the kiss, shoving a large hand into her hair, holding her to me. If she wanted to play like this then I could too. I nipped her bottom lip and she let lose a little moan. She tasted like strawberries.

I pulled my mouth from hers. I pushed her shoulders so her back was on the hood and lifted her ass back up from the cold metal again. I lined myself up at her slick entrance and moved my hips forward slowly and the heat the enveloped me was indescribable. Bella moaned under me as I came to a stop when I felt resistance. I did move until her eyes fluttered open and she was gazing up at me with glassy eyes. I didn't look away from her face.

"I hate you Bella," I told her roughly as I pushed forward hard. She cried out in pain as I broke through her barrier, her hands clinging to me. I stayed inside her giving her a little time to adjust. I didn't want to hurt her that much, but just enough. Her heat had my legs trembling, my fingers digging into the soft flesh of her behind, leaving bruises I was sure.

"I know," she moaned into the air, her eyes still on mine. I pulled back and thrust inside her but not as hard as I had before. Her long hair was spilled out over the red hood of my car, her chest heaving, her face flushed. She was so beautiful it hurt to look at her.

"Are you ok?" I couldn't help but to ask as I rolled my hips forward again. Her eyes were half closed, her arm flung over her mouth. I watched her swallow hard. _Love you, Bella, hate you_.

"Yes it was just what I wanted," she breathed, "Don't be gentle, I hate gentle. _He_ is always too gentle with me." I felt my chest vibrate with a silent growl when she brought him up. It was so Bella, she always needed too much. She was always cruel.

I let go of my self and surged forward, hitting somewhere deep inside her that made her squirm under me. There was no pain on her face anymore, just pleasure, and surprisingly I didn't hate it. I said I hated her but deep down we both knew I didn't. I loved her, with all my heart. If only her heart loved all of me too.

I reached between our bodies and captured her clit between my fingers. I circled it and tried to memorize the exact way she pressed into my touch, the way she cried out my name, the way she gasped in pleasure as I hit that spot again and again. _So beautiful, love you Bells. Always love you._

The car creaked under us as I drove into her, making her mine in the only way she would let me. No matter how long she was with him or how long she lived I was her first. And she was mine. I reached out to her, my fingers wrapping around the back of her neck. She rose up to meet me as I pulled her from the hood holding all her weight in my arms, my knees still resting against the bumper.

I slid even deeper into her and we both moaned simultaneously. Her arms went round my neck and she lent down, kissing me, poisoning me with her sweet taste. And I let her. Her tongue darted in my mouth and I was lost. I dropped my head to her neck, and groaned each time I sunk into her.

I fell forward onto the hood and she smiled at me between breathy moans of my name. I didn't smile back at her as I placed too large hands on either side of her head. Her slim legs were still locked around my hips. The smile fell from her face as I rammed in harder, her whole body rocking.

"Jake, yes just like that," she whimpered as I slammed into her. I could feel myself coming unto an end. A fire was burning in my belly and my thrusts became ragged and uneven. She squeezed me with her thighs, urging me on.

"Please don't stop Jacob," she ground out as her hips bucked against mine, meeting my every stroke. There was no chance I was stopping, not even if the world caught on fire around us would I stop. Her hands, still cold, squeezed my fore arms. Her eyes locked onto mine as her body stilled under me, fingers gripping tight, her walls clenching around me. I felt fire shoot up my spine and fire works explode in front of my eyes as I came. I cried out her name and she mine.

I fell forward, managing just in time to catch my weight on my arms so as not to crush her. Her heart was thrumming against her chest and I could feel it on my skin. Our breathing was ragged and I ran my nose along her bruised neck breathing in her scent that was uniquely Bella.

"I love you Bells," I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure I wanted her to hear it.

"Love you too Jake," she whispered back and it hurt but I needed to hear it at the same time. She loved me. But not enough. I would never be enough for her. I pulled away from her neck and she ran a hand over my face. I leant into her touch. I glanced down at the girl under me with the big chocolate eyes whom I loved so much it made my chest burn.

She wrapped her hand round the back of my neck like I had before and pulled me down and kissed me so softly I could barley feel it. It fitted the moment. Just a taste and nothing more. We pulled apart without speaking, slowly retrieving clothing strewn about the room. I picked up her hoodie from the floor and passed it to her. She took it without looking at me as I pulled up my cut offs.

She zipped up her jacket as I threw my shirt back on. I watched her shimmy into her jeans without any underwear seeing as I had destroyed them. I caught a glimpse of the white fabric and scooped them up. I held them out to her but she didn't take them. I balled them up in my fist.

"You won't tell him will you?" she asked me shyly still not looking at me. I wanted to tell her I would, just to hurt her and him. I wished I could do that to her. But I couldn't. I loved her. I shook my head no and she sighed in relief. She ran a finger along my arm softly and her touch felt like it was searing my skin despite how cool her fingertips were. She looked up at me with large trusting eyes. She let go of my arm and turned from me stepping toward the garage door.

"I wish I was enough for you," I told her stopping her in her tracks. She looked at me over her shoulder with the same bitter sweet smile from before.

"So do I Jake," she murmured before turning away and heading out into the warm night.

Bella Swan married Edward Cullen two days later.

I sold the Rabbit.


	3. Hidden Stash

**Hidden Stash**

**A/N: **Set during New Moon, pre werewolf transformation. Jake/Bella, PG-13. Short and sweet, enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"So there I was trying my best to get Quil's attention and he just kept on flirting with her. Her boyfriend looked so mad I thought for sure he was going to punch him out right there in the hall," I said, twisting the socket wrench quickly. Bella was sitting in her usual seat, the passenger side of my Rabbit.<p>

Bella looked awful. She had appeared at my house a few weeks ago with two motorbikes (although they were so badly damaged they could barely be called motorbikes) and had asked for my help in repairing them. I had agreed quickly, happy to have any excuse to hang out with Bella Swan.

I had been trying to work up the nerve for weeks to call her after I had last seen her at her school dance. For months I could see her behind my eyes in that pretty blue dress, although when I thought about it I ignored the bit where her boyfriend intervened and normally moved onto kissing her. Of course now that said boyfriend was out of play there was a small chance that my fantasy might come true. I say small though because Bella had been a wreck ever since he left. I had hope though because every now and then a glimpse of the pretty girl in the blue dress would peek through the sad face that she wore twenty four seven now.

I glanced over my shoulder at her. She was staring off into space, seemingly unaware I hadn't said a word for nearly five minutes. I heaved a sigh and jerked hard on the socket wrench. If I ever saw Cullen again I would beat the crap out of him for destroying Bella the way he had. I pulled hard on the wrench again.

"So I grabbed him by the scruff off the neck and got him out of there. Although it would kind of been fun to see him getting beaten up by a senior," I continued tossing the abused socket wrench to the floor.

"Mmmm," Bella hummed. Yeah she was definitely not paying attention to me. I abandoned the bike in front of me and turned to look at her. She had her arms crossed over her middle and her pale face was all twisted. She was gazing off to the front of the garage, lost in a world of her own. I couldn't figure out why she came down half the time. The pathetic bit was that part of me (well most of me really) didn't mind if she didn't talk to me. I was just happy she was there.

But it would be nice if she could wake up once in a while though. You know had a conversation or pretended to take an interest in the bikes. Or me. Well that wasn't entirely true. Some days Bella wouldn't shut up and she would laugh and become the girl in the blue dress again. I just wished she was like that all the time. Maybe if I actually spoke _to_ her and not _at_ her she'd wake up today. I cleared my throat.

"Bella." No response.

"Bella," I tried again a little louder. She pulled her gaze from the forest outside of the garage and looked at me. She blinked once. Twice. She shook her head like she was trying to get water out of her ears. Her face was no longer all twisted just a blank mask instead.

"Sorry what did you say?" she all but whispered. I fought the urge to not roll my eyes at her. It was _extremely_ hard. I turned back to the bike. I knew that look. Yeah she wasn't going to wake up today. But it was Saturday, maybe she would tomorrow.

"I got some parts for the bike, they are in the car. Can you grab them for me?" I asked, snatching up the socket wrench again.

"Oh sure," she mumbled. I heard her shuffling through the car and the glove box snap open. Papers rustling, something heavy thumping to the floor, more rustling paper, followed by silence.

Silence.

A small cough.

More silence.

"Did you find it?" I asked not bothering to turn around. The quiet stretched out and this time I lost my battle to not roll my eyes. I turned quickly.

"Bella it's in the yellow packet…" my voice trailed off and heat rushed to my face. Bella Swan was sitting in my Rabbit holding a pornographic magazine. _My_ pornographic magazine. Her eyes were wide as she unfolded the centerfold. I had hidden it in my glove box after Embry had slipped it to me in English. Bella's mouth fell open as the centerfold was revealed. I lunged forward to rip the magazine out of her hands but Bella shot up, gripping the magazine to her chest. She danced out of my reach, the mask gone and a huge shit eating grin in its place.

"Jake I didn't know you went in for leather," she teased, turning the magazine around so I could see the busty blonde holding a leather riding crop. My face was bright red I was sure. I reached out, grabbing Bella about the waist and ripping the magazine out of her hands, chucking it into some dark corner of the garage. It landed with a thump I could barely hear over Bella's giggles.

"You weren't supposed to see that," I stammered. Damn Embry and his insane fetishes. I was only in it for the boobs I swear. It's not like I could waltz down to the local Barnes and Nobel and buy it myself. I still couldn't believe Embry's fake I.D worked. Bella laughed at my red face, wriggling in my arms. The embarrassment I had felt was starting to fade just a little as my hands slid across Bella's hips. And she had woken up; she was the girl in the blue dress again. And that was fantastic even if it was at my expense.

"Well I did. Jacob you've been a very naughty boy," she giggled, making her voice husky "I'll have to punish you."

Oh God. Did I say I was less embarrassed? I take that back. I was mortified.

"Bella I'm not into that I swear," I mumbled. She was still laughing and I was getting a bit desperate. I mean I really wasn't into that kind of stuff. Half of me was dying on the inside but the other half was very aware of Bella's body in my arms and was trying to decide if it would be ok to accidentally on purpose let my hands slide down just a little. My fingers flirted with the top of her jeans.

"Uh huh sure Jake," she teased, punching a little fist into my arm. I barely felt it. I dropped my eyes from hers.

"Oh Jake, come on I was joking," she said gently, the hand that had punched me snuck up my chest and grazed the skin of my neck. Her hands were normally cool but they felt much colder next to my flushed skin.

"It's really embarrassing," I admitted under my breath. Bella clicked her tongue and I turned my gaze to her. She was still smiling, still the girl in the blue dress. She bit her lip and rocked on the heels of her feet for a moment, her cold hand sneaking around the back of my neck. My hands tightened at her waist.

"Well don't be," she whispered, looking up at me with dancing eyes.

She pulled hard on the back of my neck, her eyelids fluttering shut, her perfect pink lips touching mine gently. I had dreamed of kissing Bella a hundred times before in a million different situations. But never had Bella been the one to kiss me. I pulled her closer to me, porno magazines and motorbikes forgotten.

She leant into my body, her fingers in my hair, her breath tickling my face. She took charge, deepening the kiss. I felt her tongue touch mine and my whole frame shuddered. She tasted like heaven. I pulled her closer to me, her little feet dangling in the air. My hands found the courage to travel south and I gripped her ass, holding her tighter to me. We broke apart after what felt like either hours or only seconds I wasn't sure. Our breathing was heavy and I could still taste her on my tongue. I opened my eyes and she was still Bella. Still awake.

"If I had known you were going to react like that I would of left porn lying around more often," I joked. Bella giggled and kissed me again all soft and sweet. I smiled back at her and I hoped that this meant that Bella, my Bella, would be sticking around a lot more. From the way her fingers trailed up and down my arms I was fairly certain she would.

"Still embarrassed?" she asked breathlessly.

"A little, maybe we should kiss again and I'll let you know," I teased, squeezing her bum gain. She squealed and her arms around my neck tightened, pulling me close again. Who knew having your porno stash found would be a good thing? And kissing Bella Swan was most definitely a good thing.

Bella kissed me harder and I could feel the smile on her lips. She was the girl in blue again, she was my Bella again. She was mine. I smiled back.

* * *

><p>For Christmas that year I bought Bella a bracelet.<p>

She bought me a riding crop.

We both laughed at it.


	4. One Real Kiss

A/N: New Moon. Cullen's never returned and everyone has gone wolf. Jake/Bella. GG is my wonderful awesome Beta who fixed this up for me. She came up with "Drunk Me" cos she's fabulous. Thanks so much darling. Also thank you JJ for showing me just how much Teenage Dream is a perfect song for Jake and Bella.

* * *

><p><em>You think I'm pretty<br>Without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny<br>When I tell the puch line wrong  
>I know you get me<br>So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<p>

Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

* * *

><p><strong>One Real Kiss<strong>

I was drunk. Not a little drunk, but a lot drunk. I was so drunk that the word drunk no longer fit just how drunk I was. I needed a new word. A better word. I looked over at Jake, whose eyes were focused on the dark road, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Jake, I'm drunk," I told him, my words slurring a little.

"I know, honey," he sighed, his face lit up by the glow of the dashboard.

I shook my head at him. "No, you don't know. I'm like _so_drunk right now," I explained, throwing my hands out to prove just how smashed I was. One of my hands hit him in the face.

"Bella, I know," he repeated, grabbing my hand and placing it in my lap. I laughed at him, twisting our fingers together.

"I'm so drunk, I'm crunk," I announced loudly, giving him a very serious look. Jake shook his head as small smile crept onto his face.

"You're so lame," he said with a little laugh, glancing over at me.

"I'm not lame, I'm awesome," I snorted, rolling down the window of the Rabbit. I leaned my head out as far as I could with the restraint of the seat belt.

"I'm awesome!" I yelled out into the quiet street. Jake grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back into the car.

"Jeez, Bella, you're worse than Embry when he has had one too much peach schnapps," he muttered, his eyes darting back and forth between me and the road. I shot Jake a look and crossed my arms over my chest. The urge to stick my tongue out at him like a child was almost overwhelming. Drunk Me was all for it though. Drunk Me was also pushing me to look at Jake. Like, really look. There was nothing to look at really, it was just Jake, but Drunk Me was insistent. I decided to humor her.

Jake was trying to hide a grin none too successfully. Yeah, nothing special, I told myself, but Drunk Me wasn't having that. I found my eyes lingering on his strong jaw, the way his bicep strained the sleeve of his tight black shirt. Drunk Me was all but erecting an neon sign that said, 'Jacob Black is hot'. My eyes widened because Drunk Me was definitely right. Jake was hot; how had I not seen it before? I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking, or the fact that we had been gradually sliding into the more-than-friends category over the last few weeks. I shook my head vigorously – it was the alcohol. _Maybe_.

"What are you looking at, Bells?" Jake asked suddenly, his eyes still on the road. I managed not to jump out of my skin and turned away quickly. If only you knew, I thought. A small laugh escaped my lips and I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Are you laughing at me?" He glanced over at me, his voice full of suspicion.

"Uh…" I tried to will my brain to work, but it kept pointing out just how nice Jacob's skin looked and how strong his shoulders would feel if I touched them. Jake was still watching me and it made butterflies explode in my belly.

"You are staring again, Bells. If I didn't know better, I'd say you had the hots for me," he said cheekily and I felt my face flush. Drunk Me crowed with victory and was all for flirting with Jake. I looked at his right hand, resting on the gear shift and reached out. I traced a little circle on the back of it, enjoying that his skin was so warm. Jacob cleared his throat and I looked back up at him. I didn't want to go home yet; I wanted to stay with Jake, I decided.

"Jake, I wanna go back to the beach," I whined as he let got of my hand to reach across me to roll up my window, his eyes never leaving the road. _Stupid werewolf skills_.. I did want to go back to the beach, though. For the first time in ages I had had fun. I had laughed and joked with people other than Jacob and it had felt good.

"It is one am Bella, and you were supposed be home an hour ago. Charlie's going to kill us," Jake muttered as he turned left down my street. The street lights lit up his features again, and I traced his straight nose and high cheekbones with my eyes. Yeah, Drunk Me was right. Jake was definitely hot. But I just couldn't understand why he was wearing a shirt. He never wore a shirt and he had to wear one now? Just as I'm learning to appreciate his hotness?

"But I want to dance!" I moaned. I was surprised that I did end up dancing tonight, given the fact that I'm such a klutz. Quil had coaxed me out of my seat after my third vodka, and lemonade and I had found that dancing wasn't really that bad. After my fifth vodka, I had been dancing on my own, 'round and 'round the bonfire. Jake had needed to save me from falling into the fire more than once.

"You danced enough. You should be all danced out," Jake said softly, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he turned into my drive. I noticed all the lights in the house were off as he killed the engine.

"You suck," I mumbled as the headlights flickered off.

Jake glanced over at me. "What?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Drunk Me found this hilarious. I burst into laughter and poked him in the belly.

"Nothing!" I giggled. Jake glanced toward the dark house quickly and then shook his head at me.

"Bella, you've gotta be quiet. I don't want to wake up Charlie, okay?" he warned, pushing my hands away from his stomach.

"Shhhhh!" I grinned at him whilst holding my finger to my lips. Jake rolled his eyes at me. I undid my seatbelt, which I found to be surprisingly difficult. I got all twisted up in it, and it took a lot of concentration to become untangled.

"Freedom!" I cheered as I escaped from the seatbelt. I heard a snicker and looked over at Jake, whose shoulders were shaking with barely contained laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" I snapped at him, echoing his words from earlier. Jacob shook his head, still grinning.

"Okay, let's go inside," he announced abruptly, ignoring my profound accomplishment, and reached toward the door handle. I reached out and grabbed his wrist with one hand, the other twisting into his shirt front.

"No, let's stay outside," I pleaded, pulling myself closer to him. The gearshift stuck into my hip, but I didn't mind. He was so warm and smelt so good. Like sunshine and the forest after a rainstorm, all at once. I knew that if I wasn't this drunk, I would never have rubbed myself up again him like this, but I just couldn't stop myself; I wanted to be close to him. I laid my head against his strong chest, his heartbeat slow and steady under my ear.

"Bella, why are you doing this now?" Jake groaned, and I could feel the vibration of it in his chest. It sounded delicious. His hot hands were on my shoulders, trying to push me away. I tried not to pout as I looked up at him through my eyelashes, my chin still resting on his chest. Jake never pushed me away.

"'Cause I wanna kiss you and, like, that would be really weird in front of Charlie," I told him boldly, watching his mouth drop open with satisfaction.

"What?" he gasped his hands still for a moment on my skin.

"Kiss me, Jake," I all but purred, my hands sneaking their way up his body. My fingers wrapped around the base of his neck and tried to pull him closer. I frowned when he tipped his head back so all I could see was his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing. He let out a frustrated groan. I tugged on his neck again, but he reached up and pulled my hands from his feverish skin. I let out a whimper of disappointment.

"Bella, you're really drunk. I don't think we should," he whispered as he dropped his head back down to look at me. He pushed my hands back gently, but as soon as he let go, I scrambled onto my knees. I wriggled into his lap, his hot hands on my hips.

"Bella, _please_, you are making this really hard for me," he muttered under his breath, his eyes closing tight. I gripped his shirt with one hand and dropped my face to his shoulder, inhaling the smell that was so uniquely Jacob.

"Oh, come on, you know you want to," I whispered in his ear whilst tugging at his shirt. "And why are you wearing this? You never ever wear a shirt. You should take it off."

"Yeah, tomorrow, ok? When you're not intoxicated," Jake grunted, pushing on my hips. The boy would just not let up. I pressed my mouth against his neck, my tongue darting out to taste his skin. My body throbbed at the little gasp he allowed to escape his lips. I tried to move closer to his heat, but his hands wouldn't let me. They were pushing me back, and with a groan, Jake managed to dump me back into the passenger seat so quickly I didn't even have time to try and stop him. I looked over at him, stunned for a moment by my sudden position change.

"You are a party pooper," I huffed at him, wrapping my arms over my chest. I felt cold without his heat and I wanted it back. I wanted to kiss him more in that moment than I'd ever wanted anything. Jake grabbed the door handle and the cool night air flowed into the small car.

"You will thank me tomorrow," he assured me as he stepped out of the Rabbit.

"Not likely," I grumbled as Jake made his way to my side. Why did Jake have to be chivalrous tonight of all nights? Especially when I had finally found some small scrap of courage to tell him I _did_ want to kiss him?

Our relationship had most definitely shifted in the last few weeks. Causal touches lingered longer than they should. When he would glance at my way it would set off deep burn inside me. And the innuendo filled flirting was enough to have me red faced for days at a time. But we hadn't kissed yet, and right now, I _so_wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to know what his lips would feel like against mine and if he would taste as good as he smelled.

I kicked my door with as much force as I could muster from my wobbly legs. The door flew open and I heard Jake's shoes scruff against the concert drive way. Big hands wrapped around the frame and I looked up at Jake sheepishly.

"You just about took my legs out," he accused, and I stifled back a laugh. Serves you right, Dunk Me thought.

"Wouldn't they just grow back, you being a werewolf and all?" I asked seriously.

Jake rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, I'm good Bells, but I ain't that good."

"I bet you would be that good Jake." Jacobs's eyes bugged at the obvious innuendo. I grabbed the door handle and got out of the Rabbit. Well, tried to, anyway. I actually fell out onto my knees. Thank God for jeans, otherwise my knees would have been scraped up for sure. I felt hot hands wrap around my rib cage, lifting me up. Jake didn't let me go once I got to my feet, and instead he swept me up into his arms bridal style. The heat was back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers danced over his shoulders and I liked that they were as strong as I had thought they would be.

"Wee!" I giggled as he carried me, the whole world whirling around me. The only thing that wasn't spinning was Jake's face just above mine; yeah, we definitely needed to move into the more-than-friends thing. I flung an arm out as we reached the door, banging on it loudly.

"Bella, we're trying to sneak in," Jake hissed under his breath.

"Sneaky, sneaky," I laughed at him, my hands running over his chest, wondering why I had not noticed before just how gorgeous my best friend was. It was more than looks, too. Jake was funny and smart and always made me feel better no matter how down in the dumps I was. The fact that he had a stomach you could grate cheese on was just an added bonus.

The front door flew open then and a thunderous Charlie appeared. I glanced at him and smiled. His hair was sticking up in a million directions and the sleep creases on his face told me he had nodded off on the couch while waiting for me.

"Dad!" I tried to sound contrite, but it came out more as a hysterical giggle. I heard Jake groan.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Charlie muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry, Charlie. I, uh, guess I didn't check my watch," Jake lied unconvincingly.

"Watchy watch," I hooted. Charlie looked from me to Jacob and back to me again. Even with my blurred vision I could see the vein start to pop out on his forehead.

"Is she drunk?" Charlie asked, looking at Jake, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Um…" I had never seen Jake's confidence fail him before. He shifted nervously and my legs bounced as he fidgeted.

"You gave my underage daughter alcohol?" Charlie's voice was rising in volume quickly. His face was red.

"It's ok, Dad, Jake looked after me," I assured him, even though it sounded like mush coming out of my mouth. "Quil wanted to do body shots, but Jake wouldn't let me because he sucks! But that's ok, 'cause I was gonna kiss him-"

"You gave my daughter alcohol and then you tried to take advantage of her?" Charlie cut me off as he stepped closer to us.

"I would never do that! Ok, yeah, she had a drink or two-" Jake stuttered, taking a step backwards. I laughed because it was funny to see Jake scared of my Dad. I mean, he could turn into a werewolf and he was scared of Charlie?

Jacob's words finally sunk into my alcohol riddled brain and I shook my head at him. "Or five! Or was it six? I forget." I tried to correct him, but the details of the evening were sort of hazy now.

"You're not helping, Bella," Jake hissed at me.

"Sure I am! And then we danced and there was music!" I sang excitedly and flung my arms up, smacking Jacob on the chin. "Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight!"

Jake looked back up at Charlie with a sheepish expression on his face. I reached up and poked him in the cheek. He had stubble and it pricked my fingertip.

"I'm really sorry, Charlie. I'll go just let me just take her up to bed," Jacob told my dad while trying to dodge out of the way of my hand. I was sneaky though, and got him in the chest instead.

"You're not setting foot into this house, Jacob Black," Charlie all but growled. I turned away from Jake to pout at my Dad. First Jacob was the party pooper and now it was Charlie!

"Aw, come on, Dad. We will be super duper good," I pleaded.

"I'm just gonna put her to bed Charlie. I'd never try anything like that. You know me," Jake promised. Dad glared at Jacob with such intensity that he should have become a smoldering spot on the ground. But, my drunk mind protested, that would kind of suck because I would lose my more-than-a-best-friend, never mind the fact that I'm pretty sure the bruise I'd get on my bum would be epic if I fell from this height.

"Pleeeease?" I begged, fluttering my lashes at him innocently. Charlie could never resist that, even when I was little. It pretty much guaranteed me to get away with murder. Charlie broke eye contact and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but if you're not back down here in two minutes, I'm coming up with my shot gun. And it's loaded," he warned, opening the door a little wider so that Jake could squeeze in passed him. Jake turned to walk up the stairs and my head fell back. I waved good-night to Charlie as Jake slowly made his way toward my room.

"Watch your head," he muttered as he used his knee to push my bedroom door open. I grabbed a hold of his neck again and hoisted myself up. If carrying me up a flight of stairs had strained Jake at all, he didn't show it. His heartbeat was still steady and his breathing was even. He placed me gently on my bed and pried my fingers away from his skin. I felt him undoing my sneakers and my eyes drifted shut. It felt like the bed was spinning.

"Night, Bella," I heard Jake whisper. He sounded far off and my eyes opened quickly. His back was to me and he was already at the door. I sat up, pushing the covers off me.

"Hey, you can't go yet," I told him sternly. I wanted Jacob to stay. I wanted him to crawl into the bed next to me and just hold me. He looked down at me from his ridiculous height. I stretched out a hand to him and he dropped to his knees, taking my hand. He pulled the blankets over me again.

"Your Dad is about to get his gun out and shoot me Bells. I gotta go," He reminded me gently. He squeezed my fingers. He couldn't go yet - I wasn't ready for him to leave. I watched as he licked his lips nervously and I just wanted him to kiss me.

"No, you have to kiss me first," I insisted softly. I let go of his hand and ran my fingers over his cheekbone.

"Bella," he sighed, leaning into my hand, his eyes closed. But then they opened after a moment, and he pried my fingers from his face. The rejection stung.

"You owe me a kiss," I demanded. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to hide the fact that it hurt that he wouldn't kiss me. Jake sighed and reached over the bed, pulling me closer to him. His warmth was amazing; I just wanted to bury my head in his chest and never, ever leave. I had been stupid to think that we could just be friends. I tilted my face up towards him, and his large hot hands cupped my cheeks. I closed my eyes, my heart hammering as I waited for his lips to brush against mine. But then I felt warm lips press against my forehead. I scowled.

"I meant a real kiss," I told him, my fingers gripping his biceps. They flinched under my touch.

"Tomorrow, if you still feel like kissing me, I'll kiss you Bella, ok?" he whispered, his words husky against my fore head.

"Oh, I will. You owe me a real kiss, Jacob Black," I promised him as he pulled back. He smiled at me and I felt his warm fingers ran down my cheek. My eyes closed against my will as the warmth from his hand seeped into my skin. As I drifted into darkness, I was sure I heard him say one last thing:

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day, my head was pounding. I could hear Charlie banging around downstairs making food and it was way too loud. I glanced at my alarm clock. It read 2:38 pm. Holy crow, I had slept all day! I jumped out of bed and my stomach heaved.<p>

I am never drinking again, I vowed as I stumbled to the bathroom. I couldn't remember too much; just the heat of the bonfire and lots of laughter. I vaguely remembered Jake carrying me up the stairs to the bedroom. I felt my face heat up as a vivid memory of me begging him for a kiss popped into my mind. Then, other blurry memories flooded me; of us in the car, his hands on my hips, my lips on his neck.

I am _definitely_never drinking again.

I wanted to be more than friends with Jacob; really, I did. But not while being completely obliterated. Oh Lord, he probably thinks the worst of me right now. I cringed in embarrassment as I pushed the door to the bathroom open, shielding my face against the bright light filtering through the window. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I stepped in front of the mirror. I dropped my hands and glanced at my reflection.

I burst out laughing.

I was expecting to see crazy hair and bags under my eyes, not a fluorescent yellow post it note attached to my forehead. I leant closer to read it in the mirror. It had a big pair of red lips drawn on it in magic marker and Jacob's messy writing scrawled underneath.

_I.O.U _

_One real kiss._

_Love, Jake_

I pulled it off my head, a grin on my face, my upset tummy and pounding head ache forgotten. I felt a rush of warmth as I smiled, re-reading his note.

Oh, we were so going to jump into the more-than-friends category. Soon…

No! _Today._

I bit my lip and walked quickly back to my room. I snatched up my phone and dialed the number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" Jake's deep voice answered after the fourth ring.

"I believe you own me a kiss. A proper kiss," I whispered into the phone softly.

"I'll be right over," Jake said quickly, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

We officially became more than friends that evening.

I kept the post it note.


	5. The Girl who Ran Through the Grass

****A/N: ****Ok so its' been what, six months? Way, way too long in any case. I offer a million apologies and chocolate! Ok well there is no chocolate. But there is lots of Bella and Jakeness ahead : ). thanks go to my wonderful beta Goldengirl2707. Rest assured without her overwhelming supply of awesome I would never have the lady balls to post a single word online. I love you hun.

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl Who Ran Through The Grass<strong>

Once upon a time there was a boy who had the misfortune to fall in love with a girl. The boy loved the girl with all of his heart. When they were very small, they had played a thousand games together. His backyard became a forest of unending possibilities.

He was the cowboy and she was the Indian. She was the captain and he was the first mate. The cold sand of the beach became their battleground when they fought dragons and monsters. They would laugh in the weak silver sun and the boy had never felt happier.

The wind wasn't as cold when they were exploring together. The rain didn't sting their cheeks when they ran through the grass. Mud would get stuck to their bare legs and ruin the girls' dress, but neither of them cared. They were heroes and they were on an adventure.

But one day the girl moved away to live in the sun, and the boy hadn't realized how much he needed her there until she was gone. The world seemed more frightening now that the girl wasn't there to show him the way. He missed the feeling of her fingers in his.

Year after year dragged by. The world became less terrifying over time and the boy was able to stand on his own. He had new escapades and made new friends. But none of them could make them laugh like the girl did.

Many more years passed and the boy heard a whisper. The girl was back to stay for good. He didn't believe the rumors until his father took him to see her. She was still the same, a little taller perhaps, but deep down, she was still the girl he had run through the grass with all that time ago.

The boy took it upon himself to learn all that there was to know about her.

He knew that she had exactly six freckles on her face even though they were so light you couldn't see them unless you were very close. The boy memorized the color of her blush and the smell of her hair. He knew that she secretly liked Justin Bieber when he found the newest album hidden under the leather seat of her old truck.

He knew that she hated to get up early and that she wasn't nearly as clumsy as she insisted she was. He could feel the way his heart leapt at the sight of her and that his palms would sweat when her soft skin would accidently brush his. He knew that she saw him as just a kid, but that was ok, because the boy was patient.

And so he waited and he fell far more in love with the girl than was ever intended.

He knew that she was the one from the moment he saw her in that blue dress, that he was meant to love her for the rest of his life when they danced awkwardly around the gym. And that the other one with the pale skin and strange eyes wasn't right for her in any way.

The boy was certain he could fix the girl when she showed up in his garage, months later, stumbling over her feet and her words. He knew she was beyond sad and it was entirely the pale boy's fault. But he was sure he could fix her. He could untangle her arms from round her middle and make her laugh again.

He knew she loved him even if she did not know it herself. He saw it in the depths of her eyes and the curve of her mouth. He saw it through her carefully chosen words and twisted fingers. He saw it when she stayed by his side even after his world changed into a nightmare.

The boy knew she was his soul mate when she accepted him just the way he was. He knew when she wrapped her skinny arms around his waist instead of running away. He knew when her cheek rested against his shoulder and she named him her sun. He saw it in her touch, her breath, her voice.

It was still there when the pale boy returned and stole the girl away. He was certain she still felt it when the other poisoned the girl against him. When the pale one became her jailor, her owner. The boy had never felt such rage before, knowing that the girl was a prisoner and he could not rescue her.

The boy wished he could take the girl back to simpler times, when monsters were figments of their imaginations and together they had defeated them. He wished he could put her in his car and drive into the sun, away to the deserts she loved so much. He wished they could disappear down endless two-lane asphalt and leave the world behind.

But the girl pushed him away, so ensnared was she by the pale boy's charms.

However, the boy was persistent, determined to show the girl that the cold one was wrong for her. He tried to show her that life with him would be better because the boy could offer her things the pale one could not. He tried to show the girl that he would always be at her side, always be her protector, but never her keeper.

He tried to show the girl that she loved him as much as he loved her.

He showed her through laughter around a towering bonfire. With a warm touch in a cold garage. With a desperate plea and a breaking heart. He showed her with a promise to never give up, to always been there for the girl who ran through the grass.

And ever so slowly she returned his smiles. Her fingers lingered on his arm longer than they should. Hope grew inside the boy with every touch and kind word. He was so close, he could tell.

She had to realize soon.

And so with luck, and admittedly a forced hand, the girl really saw the boy for the first time. And when those lips that had joked and smiled at him finally touched his own the boy felt the world fall into place. The girl loved him and she knew it.

The girl did not want to leave the boy's side. She wanted him to stay, always. But that meant giving up the cold one. And the girl could not do that, even if it was for the boy who had chased her through the grass so very long ago.

With much sadness and regret, the girl turned away from the boy and the boy, filled with rage and despair, ran away from her as fast he could. He ran hard and far, desperate to forget the girl that had become his whole world.

But he could not escape her. Without meaning to, the boy found himself hiding in the dark, watching the girl dance in a dress of white. Without his permission, the boy's legs took him into the light, where she saw him and smiled.

The boy held the girl in white in his arms and tried to ignore how much it hurt his heart. She leant against him and they danced together in the shadows. The girls' hand found his and squeezed, but the gold ring on her finger cut painfully into his palm.

And the boy was forced to realize the painful truth that the girl didn't love him as much as she loved the other.

She never had.

They didn't live happily ever after.


End file.
